edfandomcom-20200215-history
Gimme, Gimme Never Ed
"Gimme Gimme Never Ed" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds build crazy rides to impress Plank for cash! Plot Surf's up! Yep, the latest thing down in Peach Creek, at least as far as those scheming Ed-Boys are concerned, is surfing which is why they're busy teaching - of all people - wimpy little Jimmy how to ride the waves in an outsize paddling pool. Obviously, like most of their other plans it's doomed to failure and before long the pool has burst and Eddy's left penniless again. It's a shame about the pool though because it seems Plank wanted to learn to surf too and was more than ready to cough up his weekly allowance for the privilege. As it turns out it would seem that Plank's been something of a fairground thrill-seeker in the past and is happily hooked on those adrenaline-fueled white knuckle experiences. The revelation that Plank gets an allowance of his own is not lost on Eddy and straightaway his greedy little mind is hard at work plotting on how best to separate Jonny's fun-fixated friend from his supply of quarters. Thrills are the name of the game and so after the embarrassing demise of Double D's carefully constructed Bumper Cars ride they move swiftly on to the Log of No Return. Poor Jonny is having some serious misgivings about his flat-faced pal's safety but in the face of all adversity - including ravening termites and being strapped inside a roller skate - Plank still wants to ride and ride he does. Thrills are addictive though and Plank's insatiable urge coupled with the disparaging comments he shoots Eddy's way via Jonny finally see the boys making their biggest effort yet. It's rickety, it's rousing, it's pulling several G's, it's Requiem for a Whiplash and it's downhill all the way. Dangerous? You bet, but as you should know by now, there is far more to Plank than meets the eye and in the end its not the board who rides the terrifyingly unstable Requiem but the Eds themselves, enjoy the trip guys! Quotes *'Jonny': "You guys have more fun than a barrel of monkeys! What's that, Plank? You wanna surf too? Why, you'd swell up bigger than a breadbox!" ---- *'Edd': to get wet again "I object! My skin is still pruned from that surf school fiasco!" Eddy: "Ed..." Edd out of the way "Who are we to deny Plank a thrill ride of a life time?" Plank to Ed "Let's get to work! Who says money can't buy happiness?" Ed: Plank "Hello, my name is Ed." ---- *'Eddy: "'Plank's gonna bump us? Oh no! He's gonna bump us!" laughs "What's he gonna do, 'board' us to death?"'' again'' "Oh look, I'm scared stiff! Stiff as a board!" stiff as a board Ed: "Board jokes are funny!" laughs ---- *'Edd': losing his temper but biting his tongue instead "Oooohhhh… DARN IT!" Ed: "Double D almost said a bad word, Eddy!" Eddy: "HOLD ON A SECOND! What about the candy store?! I got 75 cents here, where ya going?!" ---- *'Ed': "This is my lucky potato, Plank, it will serve you well! Here you go!" ---- *'Ed': downhill in the shopping cart and oblivious to danger "Let's sing a song!" Trivia/Goofs *When Ed shoots Plank through the Log of No Return ride, the ramp Plank rides to get through the ride alternates between blue, green, and finally brown. *When Ed, Edd and Eddy are up in the tree with Plank, Plank seems to be touching the tree when the termites are eating it. Considering that Plank is wood also, wouldn't he be eaten as well? *Edd says that it was Plank who nearly got the Eds killed, but it was actually Ed's termite jar that broke, released the termites that cut down the tree, and dropped them into the stream to fall down the waterfall. But then again, Plank did put them in that position, anyway. *When Eddy drops his money, six quarters fall to the ground. But Jonny only gave Eddy 75 cents, which is three quarters, unless Jonny gave him money for the roller coaster. *Rolf, Kevin, Nazz and Sarah did not appear in this episode. Jimmy only makes a brief appearance. *While flying down the roller coaster, Ed can be heard saying, "Let's sing a song!", a quote he originally used in the episode "Dim Lit Ed". *The quote "Gimme Gimme Never Gets", which is what the title of the episode is in reference to, was used by Sarah in a previous episode, "Ed, Ed and Away". *Plank was able to move a little when he was near the ride but Jonny wasn't. He also fell over by himself. *The name of the roller coaster ride Plank was supposed to ride on (Requiem for a Whiplash) may be a reference to the movie Requiem for a Dream. Gallery Image:The_Ride.jpg|The Eds at the end of the roller coaster. File:Coaster.jpg|The Point Of No Return. File:Warnings.png|"Warnings" signs. File:LuckyPotato.png|Ed holds up his "Lucky Potato". Eddy-Plank-Mocking.jpg|Eddy imitating Plank Ed's-surfing-jpg.jpg|Eddy as a lifeguard and Ed as a soda machine. Video This clip was provided by TheGreatCornholio97 on youtube. lvM7__60xUo Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed